


Fifty Shades of Hiddleston

by HiddlesPirate



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesPirate/pseuds/HiddlesPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, faithless marriage and mess divorce, the reader has moved into five-star apartment building in London, and definitely finds her five stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Hiddleston

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about the first 'High Rise' promo photo, where he's in the elevator. So I hope you enjoy! HiddlePirate

I stood waiting as the elevator to stopped on the lobby floor of my apartment building, my hair wind blown and the top two buttons on my blouse popped showing off much more breast than I had intended, my white bra peeking out of the split. I had been separated from my ex husband for 5 months and I was ready to start anew; new country, new town, new friends, new home, perhaps even a new lover. I had moved from small town New Zealand to smokey London, where I had somehow landed a job in the offices of a great talent agency, hoping that I could get in to the industry there, and I had met a few good people who had become friends. I had yet to meet my neighbours but I didn't mind too much, it was a high rise apartment building filled with very rich, very beautiful people, I was simply trying to fit in. I wouldn't say that I was the kind to stand out, but as the door opened to reveal the newest rider, I felt my cheeks redden and heart rate elevate; he must certainly was. He stepped in, filling the small, mostly unoccupied box with musky male fragrance, as I bit my lip shyly. He pulled out his card and swiped, the process eliminating one of the restricted floors, and I pressed myself into the corner, uneasy in his presence. He stood there, in his grey suit, his hands crossed in front of him as the elevator started to lift, his very presence commanding attention, his steely stare soaking my panties just right.  
Moments of silence passed as we remained where we stood, before he broke ranks and pulled the emergency stop, the elevator shuddering to a hilt. He rounded on me, an unquenchable hunger in his eyes, as he obviously looked me over. 'Why, you are teasing me,' he said with a growl, 'seeing you everyday, walking around your apartment in your panties and bra like no one is watching, toying with yourself whenever you have the urge, then you act so shy and innocent in public.' He moved over to cage me into the corner I had found comfort in moments earlier, tilting my head up to look at him, his warm breath hitting my lips as my tongue flicked out to moisten them. His eye flickered down to see my tongue and he sucked in a sharp breath, cupping the back of my head.  
'I crave you,' he whispered, pulling my head back to kiss me passionate as I gasped, my lips giving him ultimate access to explore. My hands flew to his chest and gripped at his tie, letting him ravish my mouth with his wicked possession, my body reacting to him as I tried to remind myself that I was making out with Tom Hiddleston. He looked so good, and felt even better as I let my fingers wonder up to weave themselves into his copper locks, enjoying the feeling of him here with me, pressing me into the corner. Eventually he pulled back to look down at me, his short pants hitting my lips with such sweetness, as he searched for some resistance on my part. He seemed to come up empty as he grabbed my thighs and lifted me, forcing my skirt higher as he pressed himself between my legs, his steel thick in his pants causing me to moan in unadulterated passion. I reached between us and unbuttoned his jacket, trying to push it off his shoulders as it got caught in our lust, causing him to chuckle and help. I looked at him, my eyelids hooded as I bit my lip, seeing the fever in his eyes as he wrapped open my blouse. I gasped, his hungry gaze something erupting inside me, and I reached to undo his trousers, biting his lip. 'Take me. Please,' I panted, stroking him as I saw his eyes flutter shut and he positioned himself, his velvet tip tapping my clit, sending a violent shudder through my body.  
He looked at me and I nodded, moments before he slid inside me, his hips thrusting into mine as I cried out, my hands flying to his hair, tugging on the roots hard. I rolled my hips to meet him as his hands glided of my waist, through my tattered shirt, his palms sending heated electric pulses through my body. I whimpered against his lips as he took my wrist, gently removing my fingers from his hair and pressing it against the mirrored wall, before he started to pound me, the sound of his skin slapping mine, my cries muffled by his lips, the sweetness of our sex reverberating around the small box. I could feel the old rubber band that had been forgotten for so long start to stretch beyond any point it had been stretched before, and my fingers reached uselessly for something to hold, his thick steel swelling inside me to my quivering muscles. He pulled back and looked at me, my muscles faltering at his hungry stare as he snapped the rubber band with one commanding word, 'Cum,' my head falling back to hit the wall hard as I cried out loudly, the pressure burst forth around his swollen dick, as he pounded me, his thrusts erratic and shallow. It seemed he was holding off so I dug my heels into his clothed behind, trying to pull him closer, only to have him explode inside me at the bite of the heel.  
Together, in sweaty bliss, we stood, pressed into the slippery mirror, panting in blessed ecstasy, his hands holding me to him. 'Tom,' I whispered, caressing his cheek, caught up in the fact I had just had the most mind blowing sex in my apartment elevator with my sexy neighbour, as he turned and reached to start the elevator again, swiping his card again. He kissed my lips. 'You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that,' he whispered, smiling as the doors binged open and he carried me out, dick still buried deep inside me. 'You are a beautiful woman and I want you as mine,' he whispered, setting my ass on his hall table, waiting for me to give him my answer. I swallowed and nodded, whispering a shy 'ok' that made him grin. 'Good, cause I wasn't going to take no for an answer,' he said, bucking into me, as we took our first steps into the future.


End file.
